


Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past, Pt. 4

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: This is the final part of the series taking place in Mortal Kombat 4.
Series: Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893967





	Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past, Pt. 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).



With Shao Kahn gone for good, Earthrealm will soon face another crisis, this time with Raiden's ancient enemy, the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Chris, Melody, Cassie and Jacqui now must join Raiden in the new Mortal Kombat like never before.


End file.
